Police cars are often supplied with a laptop computer which is generally mounted on a stand between the driver and the passenger seat. The present invention is used in any vehicle including utility trucks, ambulances, fire trucks and service vehicles. Gamber Johnson®, www.gamberjohnson.com, offers a variety of mounting systems for computer/communication systems in vehicles. A baseplate and a laptop with a battery pack weighs in at about eighteen pounds. Pro-Desks™, www.pro-desks.com offers an adjustable stand for this eighteen pound package. However, the dual arm support bracket exerts a large pressure along several joints before the laptop is secured by means of a bracket bolted onto the seat frame. This causes the laptop to wobble while the user is keying on the keyboard. This wobble causes errors.
What is needed in the art is a laptop stand with a secure base with a central mounting anchor post, a central vertical collar mounted on the anchor post, and a central mounting rod, with an arcuate top that supports the eighteen pound laptop package in a secure fashion during use. Adjustments for use by either the driver or the passenger are needed. The present invention meets all these needs and more.